Silver Rose
by AnimeLoverNumber1
Summary: Akiha is a mysterious girl and only three people know about her real life, her brothers. One has died and only two remain. No one knows who they are but she won't speak about them. An unsuspected twist turns her life upside down.


Akiha, Zero and Shiki pull on their black dress shirts on, doing the buttons up on their overcoats and tied their shoes on.

Akiha looked around her dark and gloom bedroom she shares with Zero.

_"Akiha, no," Zero spoke with a deadly voice, frightening the Day Class girls back to their dormitories._

_"Please," Akiha pouted as he declined her offer to join the Night Class. "Lily would agree with me…"_

_"Don't bring __**my**__ horse into this and she wouldn't, she doesn't like vampire,"_

_"But she likes me…"_

_"Wait, White Lily would agree with both of you," Shiki butted_

_"Hang on… are you talking about the devil horse…"Aido whispered_

_"SHE ISN'T A DEVIL!" The three told Aido, who shrunk back in fear of dying so young_

_The three friends fought and fought while the rest of the Night Class goes to class and back, through the next day, the Day Class girls video-taping till Yuki moved them on._

_"We will DESTORY that Harley of yours if you don't join the Night Class, Zero," Shiki and Akiha both threatened_

_"Fine,"_

Akiha adored the fact that Zero can spend almost every minute with her and Shiki.

She loves the black wallpaper, the purple vines hanging on the black duvet, the purple curtains floating above the ground. She moved to her dresser and stared at her reflection.

Light baby blue eyes staring back, wrapped in ivory skin. Her pale rose lips were almost kissable. Her pale white waves flowed down to her waist, never too big, never too small, just right. Her slender body was in her uniform.

She looked down, her twin following her, and saw a picture of her, Shiki and Zero when they were at Amusement Park last year. She smiled at the memory

_"Come on Zero, let's take a photo, you're not gonna die, please" Akiha pulled… well tried to, to the front of the rollercoaster._

_"No," Zero spoke like he had a grudge against something_

_"Shiki, can you get him to take a photo," Akiha whined_

_"Just do it, I don't want to," Shiki in a monotone voice._

_"I really don't want to do this and I'm gonna regret it"_

Zero frightened her by hugging her to his chest, head on her shoulder.

"You do know I don't regret that photo right?"

"I know," Akiha turned and pulled Zero face down to hers, kissing his lips, Zero's energy flowing into her, hers into Zero's body

"I'm coming in," Rima called through the hallway door, pushing it open.

Zero and Akiha parted as Shiki and Rima walked in. Rima took Akiha to the bathroom to straighten her hair. Akiha's bangs got into her eyes so Rima pulled out a pair of scissors out from the bathroom draw and cut them, move them away from her eyes and took a step, examining her work.

As Rima nodded in approval, Akiha made her way to her door.

Akiha pulled her door open and made her way down the hallway. Her and Rima led with Zero and Shiki at her sides.

They pass doors opening, Kain and Aidou next in line, Ichijo and Ruka, Kazuma and many more nobles.

The stairs came into vision. Kaname and Yuki was by the stairs awaiting their cousin's arrival. Rima, Shiki and Zero back off as Kaname and Yuki came to take their sides by Akiha, Yuki, the left and Kaname, right.

They gracefully walked down the stairs to the den. The 3 Purebloods sat down in the couches, awaiting for dusk to come in a few minutes, Seiren, Zero and Shiki standing with their 'masters' as Seiren would call it.

Dusk came and the vampires made their way to the front door

The yells of the fan girls drew near as the night class walked to the iron gate.

The gates slowly opened as the day class girls screamed for Aido, Shiki, Kain, Ichijo and Kaname-Sama. They screamed for Kazuma, as gorgeous as he was, but he fawns over Akiha like a little puppy on a leash to care about humans.

She happened to be Kaname's little cousin, who was wrapped around her little finger.

She and her pureblood cousins led the nobles down the pathway to the school, away from the Day Class Dormitories.

Akiha flirted with the Day Class boys and they swooned over her as she passed them.

They entered the school, hearing Zero yell at the girls to go away as he slammed the doors.

Three flights of stairs and a door later, they moved to their usual spots, waiting for Akiha to sit down as she stands in the front of the classroom, with her back turned, eyes closed.

She flung around, her blue eyes opened, she found a target. She strolled to Yuki, smirking evilly as she watched her tremble under her aura.

_'What is she doing' _Hanabusa thought as he moved in front of Yuki-Sama.

Akiha changed paths to Kaname, who was leaning against the window sill. Kaname's followers mouths opened while Kazuma, Zero and Shiki looked at her in disappointment. She reached forward and tugged Kaname to herself, wrapping him into a hug.

"Akiha, leave," Senri and Zero ordered in sync.

"Why not?" She asked.

They stared into her eyes and she begun to whine, knowing those looks after 12 years she been with them.

She let go of Kaname, giving him a small peck on the cheek, and sat in between Shiki and Zero. She cuddled into Zero and giggled while Shiki fed her pokey. Zero chucked his arm over Akiha's shoulder. If the Night Class didn't know better, they would of thought that Akiha and Zero were going out but after what happened to Aido, they don't talk about it anymore…

_As Akiha and Zero sat in the den downstairs, cuddling, Aido walked passed, looking down and saw the 'love doves'_

_"What happened to you two, hmm?" Aido asked, giggling to himself, "When did you two fall in love,"_

_Zero shot his gun near Aido's head, "If you ever comment on us being together again, next shot will be in your heart and Akiha will gladly keep your head as a trophy next to the others stash somewhere in this world."_

_Aido ran through the vampires straight to his bed and quivered in fear._

_Meanwhile Zero laughed and Akiha slapped him._

_"You didn't need to scare him that much, even though he shouldn't of said that,"_

"Zero, Akiha and Shiki, we have a problem," Yagari came in and spoken with his expressionless face, unknowing that Zero, Shiki and Akiha knew that something big was coming .

_"Why had Yagari ask for them, specifically, and why do they look so worried?" _Aido thought to himself.

* * *

**What that better than last time?**

**Review Please**


End file.
